Heart like mine
by aliciakoko
Summary: Another cake fanfic
1. Chapter 1

After coming back from the 'Above the Dot' and then saying goodbye to the Martins; Clare was lying in her bed while thinking about that kiss that Jake and her shared tonight. She kept twisting and turning around in her bed then let out a huge sigh. Clare grabbed her pillow and put it over her face then she let out a refreshing scream.

"I can't believe that Jake kissed me. I'm not complaining but why in the world would _Jake Martin_ kiss me?"

Clare's phone vibrated and she noticed she had gotten a text from Alli.

"_Hey are you alright? What was that about anyways? After you left we were worried about you."_

"_I'm fine. I guess I just got a little crazy back there…"_

"_A little?"_

"_ANYWAYS, I have something to tell you."_

"_Ohhh, what is it? I bet it's about Jake!"_

"_Well, he kinda kissed me."_

"_He kissed you? Clare you little hussy. You seriously better not be joking with me though!"_

"_I'm not! It was weird though. I thought I couldn't see myself kissing anyone other than Eli."_

"_Well Clare, this is a perfect opportunity for you to move on."_

"_Ehh, I don't know Alli. Well I'll see you tomorrow at school. It's getting late and I need to sleep!"_

"_Haha, alright! Night!"_

**-The next morning.**

"So you never told me how the kiss was like! Was it good?" Alli asked.

"Well, it wasn't bad…"

Clare said while blushing. Then Jake popped out of no where in front of Alli and Clare.

"Hi Clare Bear." He said with a grin.

"Hey." Clare said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone! Bye Clare, I'll see you later."

"Bye Alli!" Clare took a quick look at Jake and he just stood there smiling. Clare was a little angry with Jake from yesterday.

"Stop it you're freaking me out…What do you want anyways?"

"Wow so mean Clare. But I was wondering if you could help me find my class."

Clare snatched Jake's schedule and then showed him all around school and where all of his classes are.

"Well, I basically just gave you a tour around the school! I better get going now. "

Then Clare just stormed off to class not looking back.

"Bye Clare Bear!" he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

After school was done Clare tiredly walked home. Because of the assignment Katie had given Clare to do she was so stressed and had crazy headaches.

"Hey! Mom, I'm home!"

Strangely there was no response. Clare wondered where her mother could be. She then heard some noise coming from behind the counter. She walked towards it and then found Jake.

"Oh, what the..?" Clare said shocked.

Jake just laughed. "Funny seeing you again."

"What do you mean? I should be the one saying that. After all this is _my_ house… what are _you_ even doing here anyway?"

"Your mom called my dad in the morning asking to fix your sink. But dad's at work so I told your mom that I would take a look at it myself!"

"Okay…well where is my mom?"

"I'm right here Clare! Sorry honey, but I have to out to that church meeting! I better run, don't want to be late. You kids have fun!" Helen said while slamming the front door shut.

"Wow, my mom never let a boy in the house and now she's happy to leave me alone with one."

Jake who was still sitting on the floor fixing the pipes got up and walked towards Clare. Putting a dirty rag over his shoulder and leaning a little to be at Clare's level.

"Well, what does she think you'll do?" Jake said with a grin.

"…Homework." Clare said while blushing.

Jake just chuckled. "Sure, homework." He went to work again.

Clare cleared her throat. "So, how long is it going to take to fix the sink?"

"Not too long. Oh but your mom also wanted me to paint all the cabinets so I might be coming over for a few days"

"_Great! He's going to be here forever than! It's enough that I see him in school almost every day now I have to see him at my own house?"_

"Earth to Clare!" Jake said while waving a hand in Clare's face.

"W-what!"'

Jake saw how startled Clare looked. He just laughed while shaking his head.

"So, what were you day dreaming about? Let me guess, me right?" Jake said with a smile.

"No! Just get back to work."

Clare then left the kitchen to go sit on the couch and just relax. But that didn't work out at all; she was thinking about so many things at once she felt like her brain was going to shoot out of her head. One of them being the kiss between her and Jake. After a few minutes of thinking if she should go over and ask him if it meant anything, Clare got up from her seat and went to Jake.

"Can we talk?"

"About wha-?" Jake said confused.

Clare then took Jake's arm and took him to the couch and they both sat down.

"Does it mean anything?"

"Does what?"

"That kiss the other night…"

Jake let out a small sigh. "Do you want it too?"

"I'm serious Jake!" She said while giving him a weak punch on his arm.

"I'm being serious too, Clare."

"You know that I don't want a relationship though..after what happened with Eli…I just don't think…"

Clare was cut off by a Jake's soft lips against hers.

"Was that supposed to shut me up?" Clare smiled a bit.

"You catch on fast, Clare Bear. Look, I know that you're not ready for a serious relationship and to be honest I'm not looking for one right now either. So…let's just hang out and have fun."

Clare looked a little hesitant to reply. But that's all she was looking for… to have some "fun".

"So what are…we?" Clare said while pointing to herself and then Jake.

"Friends who are just having fun."

Okay, sorry for such a crap ending to this chapter! I suck at writing fan-fics so I'm still getting used to it! All good/bad reviews are appreciated. And I'll be sure to put the next part up soon! : )


End file.
